Me enamore de mi compañero de habitación
by Maojey
Summary: Desde el comienzo lo rectifico, este fanfic no es yaoi ni yuri ni nada por el estilo. un galan que se enamora en la cuspide de lo que considera, el mejor momento de su vida, aunque, dolorosamente lo hace de alguien que en realidad no esperaba, que le dep


Me enamore de mi compañero de habitación.

Desde el comienzo lo rectifico, este fanfic no es yaoi ni yuri ni nada por el estilo.

Internado Nifelheim, un precioso lugar donde los alumnos pueden vivir sus años de bachillerato con una total plenitud y armonía. Nuestro protagonista, Yua Northel, es un chico despreocupado y mujeriego, que ha aprovechado muy bien el hecho que no tiene compañero de habitación, día tras día el aprovecha la privacidad de su cuarto para tener momentos de placer con las chicas del internado.

No puedo creer que mi compañero de cuarto sea tan lindo.

En el quinto piso del bloque central del IN (Internado Nifelheim) un chico y una chica empezaban a jugar un juego un poco subido de tono.

-Minami-chan es hora del examen físico. La suave y profunda de un joven hablaba mientras sus manos comenzaban a acariciar el cuerpo de una inocente jovencita.

-Yua-sama… aquí no, alguien puede descubrirnos… la chica aunque negándose al erótico juego que le proponían, lo disfrutaba bastante.

-Pero Minami-chan, las clases ya acabaron, nadie nos descubrirá, además creo que tu cuerpo quiere un poco de placer, deja que te enseñe todo lo que estas manos pueden hacer…

Esa es la vida de Yua Northel, seducir jovencitas, no le interesa algo como una novia, busca tener un harem de chicas guapas, delgadas, estilizadas, con buen tamaño de ya saben que, alguien un poco insensible, que usa su belleza física para obtener lo que quiere.

Tal vez aún hay esperanza para alguien como él.

Un mensaje por los parlantes del IN empezó a ser divulgado.

-Atención, el estudiante de tercer año, Yua Northel, favor pasar por la oficina del rector, es muy importante que venga ahora, así que DEJAAAAAAAAA YAAAAAA LA CHICAAAAAAA CON LA QUE ESTES JUGUETEAAAAAAAAAAAAAANDO, muchas gracias por su atención.

-Minami-chan, creo que tendremos que dejar así por el momento, que pena. Dijo Yua bastante decepcionado.

-Yua-sama, que clase de mensaje fue ese? Dijo la joven bastante sorprendida.

-Tal vez sea porque estas en primer año que no lo sabes, pero soy muy popular por aquí, y de la oficina del rector suelen llamarme de ese modo, bueno chica preciosa, nos vemos después…

Yua salió del salón aunque no podía evitar mostrarse enojado.

-Qué carajo estará pasando, a veces sí que me dañan las citas especiales, y yo que quería estrenar a una chica de primero hoy, pero bueno, aún quedan muchas, y mucho tiempo, jajajajajaja.

El camino no era muy largo, solo tenía que bajar un poco, la dirección se encontraba en el tercer piso del mismo edificio, al llegar, entro como si nada.

-Hey gente de la dirección, buenas tardes.

Tres secretarias se encontraban en la recepción de la dirección.

-Buenas tardes, Yua-sama. Respondieron las tres en coro.

-Que chicas tan lindas tenemos aquí, deberíamos de salir algún día.

-Claro que si, Yua-sama, pero por ahora el rector lo necesita.

-Me lo temía, Tchs. Entro con un poco de desagrado a la oficina del rector.

-YUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA, que hacías antes de venir aquí. Grito el rector bastante eufórico.

-Me encontraba dándole indicaciones a algunos estudiantes de primer año de dónde encontrar la biblioteca.

-No te cansas de dar siempre la misma excusa?

-No siempre doy la misma, a veces cambio la biblioteca por la cafetería, o cambio los estudiantes por padres de familia.

-Eres un sínico.

-Gracias por las alabanzas, pero dígame, porque me mando a llamar.

El rector sonrió en ese momento con una cara de satisfacción inigualable.

-Yua, tengo buenas noticias, hemos encontrado un nuevo compañero de habitación para ti.

Mientras tanto en la cabeza de Yua.

"Compañero de habitación… compañero de habitación… compañero de habitación… compañero de habitación… compañero de habitación"

-Queeeeeeeeeeeeeee, eso no es posible, como que un nuevo compañero de habitación, y quien demonios es, lo voy a matar.

-No te exaltes Yua, sabes que debes de tener un compañero de habitación, además, así dejaras de usar tu habitación como un hotel para tener sexo con cuanta chica te encuentras.

-Un momento, las cosas no son así, yo sí mucho llevare una a la semana y eso que solo conversamos.

-Una a la semana y solo conversan, entonces querido Yua, que son estas fotos.

Lunes: akari namiya

Martes: Lilian takenouchi

Miércoles: nadesico furukawa

Jueves: mina urahara

Viernes: ritsuko fuwabara-sensei

Sábado: kaname endo

Domingo: reyna sakashita

-Y la lista continua y no parece que cuando salen, lo hacen precisamente después de haber tenido una charla contigo, por eso me vi en la tarea de buscar alguien que detuviera esto.

-Pasara como con los demás, no le doy ni una semana.

-Yua, que haría tu padre, el gran Yuamaru Northel si escuchara decirte eso.

-Que dices, el solo es un viejo rabo verde, si estuviera aquí, le pediría todas las fotos que usted ha tomado de esas chicas.

El rector no tiene más que avergonzarse un poco por lo que dice Yua, después de todo, era verdad.

-Aun así, tu nuevo compañero de habitación ya ha sido seleccionado, así que trátalo bien.

-Como se lo dije, le doy una semana, por ahora me largo de aquí, hasta luego anciano.

-Yua, ojala que alguien te pudiera enseñar lo que es el respeto…

Yua camino hacia su cuarto, necesitaba ver quien era ese intruso que buscaba arruinar su vida como la llevaba hasta ahora. Llego rápido al dormitorio de los hombres, subió hasta el tercer piso y abrió la puerta de su habitación, la 308.

-Donde estará ese estúpido. Reviso la habitación, para encontrar a un chico rubio de cabello un tanto largo tratando de separar las camas que él había unido.

-Oye tú. Dijo mientras señalaba.

El chico volteo para ver quien lo llamaba.

-Si crees que…

Se quedó mirando a ese joven, su cabello rubio con bastantes mechones caía por sus hombros, con grandes ojos azules, y un rostro muy estilizado.

Al verlo se sonrojo un poco, pero, porque se sonrojaba con un chico, que estaba pasando, el empezó a temblar, su corazón latía rápidamente, parecía que se había enamorado a primera vista, pero no era posible, no podía ser, si la persona esa era un chico.

Con una voz bastante dulce esa persona dijo.

-Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Satsuki Takewaki.

"Satsuki Takewaki, que lindo nombre" pensó mientras lo miraba, pero un momento.

", es un chico, porque, porque, será esto lo que llaman justicia divina, tantos años de aprovecharme de las chicas terminan en esto no… puede… ser"

La mente de Yua estaba hecha todo un carnaval de emociones diferentes, se tiro al piso y empezó a hacer una escena lo más dramática posible.

-Te encuentras bien? Pregunto Satsuki, aun usando ese dulce tono.

-No te preocupes por mí, Satsuki-kun, déjame morir aquí, sería la muerte más digna para mí en estos momentos.

-Como me dice eso, Northel-senpai, levántese por favor.

"Northel-senpai" nunca ese senpai había sonado también para el, se levantó, pero al mismo tiempo se volteo, no quería mirarlo al rostro.

-Veo que ya me conoces, Satsuki-kun.

-Claro, no hay nadie de primer año que no haya escuchado la leyenda de Yua Northel-senpai.

Se acercó algo entusiasmado de escuchar eso.

-Y que dice esa leyenda? Pregunto con mucha curiosidad.

-La leyenda cuenta que Northel senpai es aquel que golpea a los chicos y enamora a las chicas, por eso nos pidieron tener cuidado con usted.

-No es algo muy bueno de escuchar. La depresión regreso.

-Bueno Northel senpai, espero que podamos convivir como buenos compañeros.

-Claro, claro… después de todo ya no le importaba nada. Poco a poco se quedó dormido en el suelo, necesitaba descansar.

Empezó a sentir mucho liquido a su alrededor mientras soñaba, despertó con bastantes ganas de ir al baño, Satsuki se estaba bañando en ese momento, el entro y no hizo ruido, estaba medio dormido, el sonido de la ducha paro, la puerta de la ducha se abrió fuertemente, el volteo a mirar, y pudo ver a Satsuki saliendo del baño, desnudo.

"Vaya, que buen abdomen" pensó "y tiene buenas piernas, pero lo mejor son ese buen par de senos que tiene, un momento, par de senos?"

Él se quedó mirando fijamente.

Satsuki se demoró un poco en ver a Yua, se estaba secando la cabeza antes de salir de la ducha, pero al verlo, un molesto silencio invadió el baño.

-Eres, una, chica… Yua pudo decir estas palabras antes de caer desmayado, con una fuerte hemorragia nasal…

Así empezaría un nuevo año con "un compañero de habitación" muy especial.

Que le deparara a Yua, no dejen de leer el próximo capítulo,


End file.
